


curiosity killed the cat

by prosecutor_splorchie



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: as usual, i can't tag i'm so sorry, idk just thomas being cute, thomas is dumb and dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutor_splorchie/pseuds/prosecutor_splorchie
Summary: He followed the soft cries to a gloomy corner of the room, and when he looked down he saw a tiny kitten looking right back at him with huge eyes.thomas finds a friend!!!!!!!!!i thought the idea was cute,,,,,,,,
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	curiosity killed the cat

Life was lonely in Button House. Spending decades stuck in the same house - no matter how large it may be - was lonely. The same walls, the same faces, and nothing to pass the time besides your own thoughts. 

Thomas missed a lot of things. The feeling of warmth, the feeling of pain. Every little thing the living took for granted, Thomas has thought about and grieved over - but the one thing Thomas missed most of all was his cat.

A black and white cat, talkative and sweet. She loved to curl up in his lap while he wrote his poetry. It was the most calming moment of his days, something he wished he could have back. He missed her purring, her happy mewls, and her soft fur brushing up against his legs.

He'd been in a melancholy mood all morning and he couldn't place why. He was sad and grumpy and didn't want to deal with anybody at all. Every little thing his ghostly companions did irked him and tipped him closer to his breaking point.

He sat on the windowsill, staring out at the fluffy snow fluttering onto the ground. The other ghosts were gathered around the couches, Julian and Robin engaged in another chess match while the others were listening to Mary's talk of the day.

Thomas let out a long sigh and looked down at the windowsill he was resting upon. He almost cringed at the scoff he heard from the other side of the room, dreading the snarky comments about to come from the pantsless politician.

“Again with this, Thorne? Do you ever get over yourself?” He said as he turned his body around to face the poet on the windowsill, Robin letting out a noise of annoyance at the disturbance in their match. Thomas sent a nasty look his way, the dam finally crumbling.

“How dare you, sir!” He exclaimed, standing up and catching the attention of the other ghosts in the room. “You have no idea of the things I’m going through!”

Julian let out another scoff at that, rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on, mate, get over her! She’ll never love you back!”

Thomas stamped his foot and opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead decided to let out a small whine and stomp out of the room. Of course, that’s what Julian would think he was upset about. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more of the childish mp’s taunting - or the massive headache that would come of it - and wanted to get as far away from every other inhabitant in the house as possible.

He ended up in the dusty attic. No one ever went up there - well, maybe aside from Humphrey’s wandering body - so if he ever wanted to be truly alone, he would go there. It was peaceful. The bright sky shone in from cracks in the roof, casting a pretty glow around the room. 

Thomas rubbed his temples, trying to ward off a headache that wasn’t actually going to form. A faint cry cut through the silence, and Thomas stopped what he was doing to instead look around to find where the noise had come from. He followed the soft cries to a gloomy corner of the room, and when he looked down he saw a tiny kitten looking right back at him with huge eyes.

A small gasp escaped Thomas’ lips as he kneeled in front of the small creature. It was a pure black cat with bright golden eyes, and maybe the cutest thing he’d ever seen - aside from his own cat, of course.

“Hello, you. What’re you doing up here by yourself?” He said softly, a kind smile gracing his features. Without thinking, he reached out to pet the kitten and was shocked to find he could touch it.

He was excited at first, but then the smile fell from his face as he remembered what that meant.

“Oh, you poor thing,” he whispered, continuing to gently pet the now purring kitten, “you poor, poor thing.”

As gently as he could, he picked up the kitten. The small ball of fur mewled but didn’t scramble out of his grasp. Thomas smiled again, a sense of warmth radiating through him - one that he hadn’t felt since he was alive and writing poetry with his cat.

He sat in the corner of the attic just petting the kitten for a while before he stood up with the furball held tight against his chest. He huffed, realizing that it’ll be difficult getting the kitten out of the attic and into his room - as well as keeping them in there.

He definitely didn’t want Mary to see. She wouldn’t stop going on about witches if she caught a glimpse of them.

Thomas sneakily made his way along the halls towards his room, tiptoeing even though his footsteps didn’t make a sound. Luckily, he made it to his bedroom without any interruption from the other dead inhabitants of the manor.

Just as gently as he had picked them up, he placed them down on his bed. The kitten let out a quiet meow, fumbling around the bed on clumsy paws. Thomas couldn’t help but smile brightly as he watched the small creature excitedly tumble around.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, the kitten bumbling towards him. Thomas chuckled and scratched the top of their head.

He may have had a bad morning, but the rest of his day was proving to be much better.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not that good, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!! <33
> 
> kudos n comments are really appreciated : )


End file.
